


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by ceterum



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceterum/pseuds/ceterum
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing how each member of the squad finds out about Maya and Jack.





	1. Ben

Today, Maya has arrived at the station a bit earlier than usual. No matter how much she tries to convince herself it wasn't because it raises the possibility of running into Jack, she still peers around the locker room, keeping an eye out for his bulky form.

So she hasn't had the opportunity to bicker with him lately and she'd like to get a carefully crafted insult in before shift, _sue her_.

They've been working opposite shifts for a week now, only seeing each other in passing at the inopportune moments when one is too tired to function and the other already focused on the work ahead. It won’t be any different today, and that’s _if she’s lucky_.

As it nears the shift change, people start coming in and out, friendly chitchat and metal doors shutting all around her as she takes her time changing into her uniform, exchanging a few words with her colleagues here and there. 

Once she finally folds her clothes and starts putting them next to her bag in the locker, she realizes the room has fully quieted down. She must be the only one left. Just as she thinks her and Jack will miss each other again, she hears footsteps.

She looks up just in time to see his exhausted face light up at the sight of her as he saunters inside. He doesn't stop until he's way closer than necessary, crosses his, objectively speaking, very nice arms and leans his shoulder against the locker next to hers.

"Lieutenant Bishop. Do I have to write you up for being late? _Again?_ "

Maya smirks, her whole body coming alive with the desire to wipe that smug look off his face, either with an undeniably witty comeback or an unexpected kiss — she's not picky. "That has never happened and we both know it. In fact, I came in early today."

She realizes way too late that she basically gave herself away. She'll blame this one on his stupid dimples.

Jack's eyes light up. "Hoping to see me?" he teases, and, oh boy, she can only imagine the unbearable smugness she'd have to endure if he knew it was the truth.

"You wish," she answers somewhat childishly, shoving the last of her clothes into the locker.

"So you're saying I should leave?"

Maya gives him an appraising look. "Fine, you can stay, but your clothes must go."

It only takes him a moment to burst out laughing. "That was terrible."

"But it worked." She squares up to him, raises her chin in a silent challenge, and he's never been the one to back down. That's basically how they ended up here in the first place.

He grins, slow and delicious, licks his lips as he leans in, accepting her challenge and raising the stakes like always. Her eyes track the movement, transfixed. Before either one of them inevitably caves and closes the distance between them, taking this little encounter from workplace-inappropriate to straight up fireable, she presses the palm of her hand against his broad chest.

"I have work to do," she says, pushing him away and avoiding looking at his face because the temptation is already strong enough.

He laughs, loud and unapologetic, a burst of energy like everything about him is, but goes along with it. "Sure, you go do that." He gives her a knowing look before he starts unbuttoning his uniform, going about his business like she's not even there anymore.

She shuts the door of her locker with more force than necessary and considers sprinting out of the room before she has the chance to jump him right then and there. He's down to his T-shirt now, his back turned towards her as he purposefully ignores her, knowing she can't look away.

She scowls, and that's when a loud noise startles them both. Maya turns in the direction of the sound and freezes on the spot.

In the far corner of the room, under a mountain of textbooks, there sits Ben on the floor staring straight at them, mouth hanging open in shock. Before any of them can say something, Ben clumsily gathers his stuff and bolts out of the room, muttering something about how he doesn't have time for this.

Maya winces as the door shuts loudly behind him and turns to Jack with an accusatory look on her face. "This is all your fault," she grumbles, but there's no real heat to it.

Jack simply continues changing, unfazed. "You were the one throwing out terrible pick-up lines." When her glare doesn't let up, he sighs, and rests his hand on her hip. It was supposed to be a comforting touch, but all it does is raise her level of frustration of the other kind. "Relax, Ben's not gonna say anything. Even if he wanted to, _he hasn't got the time._ "

She gives him a deeply unimpressed look, yet still cracks a smile against her better judgement.

He returns the smile, looking way too pleased with himself, then glances at his watch. "Okay, if you don't go now, I'll really have to write you up."

She narrows her eyes at him, even though she knows he's right, and squeezes his forearm in passing since she can't do what she really wants to — which is kiss the bastard goodbye. 


	2. Travis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i know it’s been a while but here i am, finally getting around to editing & posting the rest of this fic. better late than never, i guess.
> 
> a very big thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos!
> 
> (also this chapter was written after travis & andy’s mess of a conversation about captain herrera/maya in 2.12)

Maya takes another spoonful of her oatmeal, letting her thoughts wander in an attempt to decompress. Having just returned from a particularly tense scene of a car accident, she could use a distraction.

One of epic proportions is sipping his coffee behind a mountain of paperwork down the table, using the lull between calls to deal with the less exciting side of the job.

When she came in earlier and found Jack alone in the break room, she purposefully chose a seat on the far side of the table, knowing that if he was within her reach one of them would end up doing something stupid. Probably him. Although, if she's being honest, she can't be ruled out either.

It's best to simply not allow herself the opportunity at all.

She’s on the last spoonful, about to consider catching up on paperwork herself, when Travis comes in and plops down onto the seat opposite from her, nervously clasping his hands on the table.

"So I know this is none of my business, but Andy told me, and you already asked me about it, so it's not like you didn't want me to know, you know?"

Maya slowly sets aside her bowl, trying to think back to her last conversation with Travis. He’s giving her a pointed look, like he expects her to know what the hell he is talking about.

When she simply raises her eyebrows, he continues, "Again, none of my business, but I just saw Andy scrub the floor like _really_ hard and I think you two should try to work it out because-"

"Travis?" she interrupts him before his yammering gives them both a headache.

"Hm?"

" _What_ are you talking about?"

He shifts in his seat, eyes darting to where Jack is shuffling papers. "Uh, you know, what we discussed a week or so ago."

"I really _don't_ know," she says, growing more frustrated by the second. When did she last discuss Andy with Travis?

"Yes you do," he says, still skirting around the subject, clearly uncomfortable. "You asked me for advice."

"Spit it out, Montgomery," she orders, having lost her patience.

"It was about, _you know_ , you and the captain."

Maya stills. Travis winces. Jack's pen is not moving anymore.

She keeps her voice painstakingly even. "What about me and the captain?"

Travis squirms in his seat, then blurts out, "How she, you know, _walked-in-on-you-two_."

Jack chokes on his coffee.

Maya doesn't look his way, not yet, keeping her laser-sharp focus on Travis as she slowly stands up. It takes everything she has not not reach over the table to squeeze the answers out of him with her bare hands. "Let me get this straight, Andy told you she walked in on me and captain doing..."

"She said you weren't wearing any pants."

Jack chooses that exact moment to join the party. "I'm sorry, what?"

Maya ignores him and levels a glare at Travis, her tone turning icy. "Andy told you I slept with Captain Sullivan?"

Travis frowns. "What? No- Captain Herrera."

Maya is too stunned to move. So is Jack, apparently, since she hears nothing from his end apart from his pen hitting the floor.

"Andy told you I slept with her dad?"

"Well — yes."

"She explicitly said so? She used my name?"

"Yes," Travis says, then tilts his head as if he's started to doubt himself, "well, no."

Jack has apparently recovered enough to demand, "Well which one is it?"

Maya turns the full force of her glare in his direction, finds him standing too, paperwork long forgotten. "I don't think this concerns you."

He lets out a hollow laugh. "Oh, I think it does."

"You really think I would sleep with Andy's dad? _Or_ Captain Sullivan?"

"Well why would your _best friend_ be going around saying that?"

"I don't know!" she explodes, hating how easily he makes her lose her cherished control. "Do you trust Montgomery's second-hand retelling of events more than me?"

Her question hangs between them for a moment, just long enough for Maya to realize how much she cares about his answer.

With their gazes locked, she sees the exact moment his eyes soften. He backs down, running a nervous hand through his hair. "I- No, you're right. I'm sorry."

A sudden noise coming from across the table startles her, it's Travis pointedly clearing his throat and it makes her remember they are not alone. Slightly mortified by the display of vulnerability in front of _people that are not her_ (and realizing Jack doesn't count, not really, but that's something she'll have to unpack later), she turns back to find Travis as stunned as they were just moments ago, eyeing the two of them with clear suspicion.

Travis has always had a knack for finding himself in the middle of people's business — it's those kind, innocent eyes that make you confide in him. Well, he's not getting any dirt today, not from her.

"I think you should talk to Andy and clear things up. Because I can assure you, I did not sleep with Captain Herrera — _or_ Captain Sullivan — no captains, none at all."

_Just one damn lieutenant._

Travis has the decency to look sheepish, at least before a new thought crosses his mind, making him frown. "Then who were you so desperate to help the other day-" his gaze lands on Jack, and his expression clears. " _Oh._ "

Damn Travis and his all-knowing eyes.

"Here's an idea, how about you go talk to Andy _right now_?" Maya suggests, reaching around the table and starting to usher Travis towards the doorway.

"But she's not here anymore-"

"Use your phone, Montgomery. Goodbye now."

Maya pushes Travis out of the room with little difficulty and sags against the wall, shutting her eyes because she knows exactly what Jack will choose to focus on out of that whole mess of a conversation.

"Desperate, huh?" his voice teases, and she doesn't even bother hiding her smile.

"Shut up."


End file.
